<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Care about Cactus by JustSimon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29630364">Care about Cactus</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSimon/pseuds/JustSimon'>JustSimon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>OMORI (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Eventual Romance, F/M, Out of Character, a little bit of sunburn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:01:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29630364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSimon/pseuds/JustSimon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Story about tall reliable boy, caring nurse and their unexpected feelings to each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aubrey/Sunny (OMORI), Kel/Polly (OMORI)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Care about Cactus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>In my opinion Kel had a small crush in Basil's caretaker who we know as Polly, so i decided to write the story about his feelings to her, i am sure they are cute together, that's why i imagined this story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">After Sunny and Aubrey became a couple they noticed that their friends has found love life too, one of these is Kel, there is no doubts that despite on his pretty carefree behaviour Kel is reliable person and nice guy, if he can Kel always willing to help, but who would know that even future NBA player can feel love. It's happened in one day, day when Sunny with friends stayed at Basil's home, they had a sleepover, friends had fun looking through the Basil's album, but the Kel noticed that Basil's Caretaker known as Polly had a troubles with the dinner, he stood up from his place and walked to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">"Excuse me, Polly, right? I see you have a problems with the cooking, maybe i can help you?" 'I don't wanted to bother someone of you, but, to be honest, yes i have some troubles, so i gladly accept your help, um, Kel, thank you.' "You can thank only after we'll finish, so what are planning to cook?" 'Well, i thought about chicken vegetable soup. How is that sounds?' "Soup and Veggies, huh? Sounds nutritious and delicious." 'You really think so? People always say that my taste is a bland." 'Polly, don't listen other people, everyone have their own opinion, you cannot please the world, besides, i will eat anything you will make and my friends don't picky too." 'If you say so, then, i guess i need to be more confident, let's start.'</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">After dinner been done everyone began to eat and really enjoyed by Polly and Kel's dinner, Aubrey had some doubts because of Kel, but when she saw that Sunny taste it and his face didn't wrinkle, she decided to eat the dinner too, after the dinner friends made a sleepover in the guest room, when everyone got tired and were ready to fall asleep, since Mari decided to sleep near to Hero on the floor, Aubrey took the couch, when Sunny was ready to lay on the floor, Aubrey tug him for the sleeve to get his attention and pat the place on the couch near to her, Sunny blushed and a sheepish smile has appeared on his face, but he understood Aubrey's sign, stood up of his place and sat near to her, to Sunny's surprise, delinquent girl stood up of her place, slightly pushed Sunny to make him lay on the couch and then she layed on him, resting her head on his chest, anyone of Sunny's friend could say that Aubrey is a little dominant in her relationships with Sunny, but somehow former hikkikomori liked that in her. When the next day has come, everyone was ready to go home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">"Well Polly, thank for letting us make a sleepover in your and Basil's home. Here's my and well, Hero's address, if you need something I am to your services." 'Thank you Kel, you're sweet.' "Heh, heh... It's nothing, really. Anyway, we need to go, so bye Polly and Basil."</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">When everyone returned to their homes, Kel discuss with his big bro. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">"Um Hero, can i talk with you about something?" ;Sure Kel, what's matter?; "Bro, i think i am in love." ;Well, well, who is this lucky girl?; "It's Polly." ;What?! You fell in love with Basil's caretaker?; "I guess so." ;Kel, do you understand that she is older than you.; "I am pretty sure that she of your age." ;Ahem, no, she is older than me.; "Bro, what should i do?!" ;... Sigh, Kel, better than you can do is confess her in your feelings, i know it's can be weird, but if you won't do this, this feeling will eat you, she can reject because of obvious reason, but at least, you will get rid yourself of the rock on your chest.; "I don't wear any rock on my neck." ;It's a phrase, i mean, if you confess her, you will feel yourself better mentally.; "Sigh, i see, if you say so, i believe it's true, thank you Hero." ;Always glad to help, do you want to hug your brother?; "Dude, eww, come on. ... Yes." </span>
</p><p>When Hero hugged the Kel, he saw how his little but tall brother, worried, never in their life Hero saw Kel like that. In his thoughts Hero said. </p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">(;You can do it Kel, I believe in you.;)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>On a next day when everyone wanted to go on the picnic, Kel refused and said that he have, some personal business, only Hero knew the truth. Kel made his way to Basil and Polly's house, he knocked in the door and after a second, Polly opened the door. </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">'Kel? What are doing here?' "Polly, I need to tell you something important." 'Come in then."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>Kel and Polly entered inside and sat on the couch.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">'So Kel, what are you wanted to talk about?' "Polly, I love you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">In that moment Polly briefly lost her speech, but found some strength to continue this important conversation with Kel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">'Um, what?' "I said, I love yo-" 'I heard that, but I just can't understand why?' "Polly, you kind, heartwarming and pretty, when i spent time with you making the dinner, I felt a comfort, which I never felt before. I asked my brother what should i do, because I never loved anyone romantically, he advised me confess to you in my feelings, he said that I will feel myself better and something about rock in my neck, what the heck? Why should i wear something like this? It's really heavy." 'Well, do you feel yourself better?' "I think yes, i feel some ease." 'Kel, listen, you don't need such a useless woman like me, i care about Basil two years, bit i barely can understand him and i even not so good at cooking.'</span>
</p><p> </p><p>After those words Kel gently grabbed Polly for a hands. </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">"Don't say that, you still have time to get some cook skills and the I know that only person who can understand Basil is Sunny, it's like they have a bound or something, so you can talk with Basil and learned about his interests and all, so please don't call yourself useless." 'Kel...' </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Kel only now noticed that he holding Polly's hand and bashfully took his hands away. </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">"Ahem, sorry, i don't know why I did that." 'Thank you Kel.' "For what?" 'For your kind words and support. And maybe it's wrong, but i won't mind to date with you.' "You're welcome, you actually should be more confident WHAAAAAT?!" 'I want that you became my boyfriend, but, since we have a difference in ages, let's date secretly from the other people, your friends and especially your brother and family.' "I don't know, i am not really used to lie to people and my friends and my brother and my family too." 'I understand, sorry, i don't want to put you in inconvenient sit-' "But for you, i am ready to take this risk, ahem, Polly, will you be my secret girlfriend?" 'Kel... Yes, i will, if you will be my secret boyfriend.' "You bet!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly Polly leaned closer to Kel and kissed him in the cheek.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">'Well, it's so late, Basil should probably return over the minute. You need to go home too Kel.' "<span class="hiddenSpellError">Eheheheh</span>! Huh? AHEM! Yes, you right, then I'll see you in the next weekend, I hope."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>After that talk, Kel and Polly stood up from the couch and left the house, but before to leave, Kel had a small request from Polly.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">"Um Polly, it's <span class="hiddenGrammarError">can be</span> weird, but, can <span class="hiddenGrammarError">i</span> hold your hand a little?" 'Um, sure, if it's for a moment.'</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">When Kel took Polly for a hand, they both blushed, but smiled to each other, after twenty seconds Kel let go of Polly's hand, said goodbye to her and went to his and Hero's home, in the room Hero waited him, Kel said that he confessed to Polly in his feelings to her, but lied to his big bro that she rejected him. The only what Hero could is say one cliched phrase. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">;There is a lot of fish in the sea, don't worry, I am sure that someday you will find your fish ahem, I mean half.; "Thank you Hero, for the support, you're the best brother in the world."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>Kel stretched out his hand, Hero grabbed it and brothers shook hands to each other, just like in their tag move.</p><p> </p><p>;Anytime Kel, we are brothers after all, we should support each other.;</p><p> </p><p>They let go each other's hands and then had s small talk. </p><p> </p><p><span class="mceItemHidden">"So how picnic went on?" ;Sunny fell asleep.; "E</span><span class="mceItemHidden">xpectedly</span>  ." ;On Aubrey's laps.; "<span class="mceItemHidden">Woah</span>! They really got close, soon they will take your <span class="mceItemHidden">with</span> Mari's title. Match that made in heaven, by the way, why you and Mari still not dating?" ;Ahem, well <span class="mceItemHidden">i</span> just need to make some preparations.; "Bro, just follow your own advice and confess her already, <span class="mceItemHidden">i</span> am sure that she will grab you in her embrace instant." ;Kel, please, let me deal with it myself.; "Oh brother."</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">He won't showed that, but Kel felt himself bad for lying to Hero and friends, but despite on that, tall boy don't had any regrets and been in the high spirit, meanwhile Polly followed by Kel's advice and had a soulful talk with Basil, when they fell asleep, Polly and in the same time Kel had an unusual dream, in that dream nurse and tall boy spend time together and had fun in the field of flowers, then they both leaned to each other for a kiss and in that moment Polly woke up, she felt how her face been red, caretaker felt embarrassment, but in same time, happiness, meanwhile Kel woke up too, his face been red but tall boy smiled to himself, then future NBA player touched his lips and his thoughts said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>"(Someday.)"</p><p> </p><p>Kel and Polly waited the day, when they meet again for a personal time together, to feel that same comfort and warmth of each other.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>